Talk:Peter Griffin
I know recreating someting that was voted for deletion may seem wrong but I'm positive Peter Griffin is valid, his actions go beyond what most would call "jerk" behavior and he has done some cruel things, knowing fine well they would harm others Colddusk 17:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Complete Monster? uhm.. sorry but I don't think Peter counts as a Complete Monster, especially since we have "Redeemed Villain" in his category list.. he's horrible but I don't think he's quite a "monster" Little-Red 21:28, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Peter tends to be Villainous Jerk rather than a "monster" Queen Misery 21:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) In one episode he threw Stewie underneath Lois' carwheel in hopes that she would stop. Though, he was unconcious, that was still awful. He also laughed when Jill said that her father died of cancer. He also shoots his daughter in the face, and threatened to shoot her boyfriend when he thought that he got her pregnant. He also tossed several grenades from his house in order to make a decision. His Moral Event Horizon was in the Star Wars episode when he told the Troopers to dig their own graves. Even Lois asked if that was too dark. Griffin has also been show killing people. Though some of the deaths were accidental, it seemed that some of the deaths were intentional. He also agreed with Lois to at least keep Chris and Stewie alive. He and Lois also spit on Stewie's macaroni picture of an owl, making him cry. Most of these happenings are because of his own stupidity, however, does most of this stuff make him a monster. You decide.robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net 00:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Robinsonbecky I Agree Yeah, I have to agree with Colddusk. I seen nearly every Family Guy episode, and in a lot of the episodes, Peter does do a lot of cruel, and somewhat evil acts towrds everyone he meets, both the people he loves and the people he hates. William J. Hawkins 21:12, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Not the only one to reach villainy Actually pretty much the whole cast on the show have done villainous things I'll list three things each. For Chris: #Set a guy on fire which burned down the whole school when he acquired superpowers. #Lifted up Meg's shirt to make Brian puke just to meet the vet's intern. To meet her again, he knocks Brian unconcious. #Tried to cover up Stewie's head injury. For Lois: #she became a Klepto, but did show remorse. #Put a picture of herself eating a chicken leg in Meg's lunchbag, letting her starve. #She also wanted to cover up Stewie's injury after she ran him over. For Meg: #Became a violent psychopath after her time in prison. Even Peter became afraid of her. #Got Bonnie thrown in prison after becoming infatuated with Joe. #Kidnapped Brian because she became infatuated with him. For Brian: #He dated an abusive preschool teacher named Miss Emily and looked past the abuse the children, including Stewie, were getting. He only reports her after he learns she has a boyfriend. #Tormented Stewie with a Queen Album so much, Stewie attempted suicide. #Shot an innocent man and said "Later Dink." DisneyVillain 18:32, June 8, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain Derrick Rollins Pardon me for asking, but what episode is Derrick Rollins in? On the last paragraph of the page, it says: "Peter also crosses it when he tortures Derrick Rollins by tormenting him and annoying him. He then tries to injure his parents by crushing them with a piano, not knowing it would kill them. This causes Derrick to go into deep depression. Derrick tries to talk Peter over but Peter continues to torture him. At the end of the episode, Brian says that Derrick commited suicide. Peter responds by say "Serves him right". This is by far the worst thing Peter has ever done. Many fans consider him to once again be redeemable. Or even a Complete Monster." I looked EVERYWHERE on the Family Guy wiki, but there is no such thing as Derrick Rollins nor is he listed on the suicide page. Can someone please tell me what episode this is? Fireworks888 (talk) 04:35, December 26, 2013 (UTC) I never saw Derrick Rollins anywhere either. I'm thinking someone made it up. --DisneyVillain (talk) 16:41, January 23, 2014 (UTC)DisneyVillain is peter griffin an exploitation villain should we replace chaotic neutral with chaotic evil? cuz he's more of a "destroyer" than "free spirit"